


The Different Ways They Touch Me

by CookieDoughMe



Series: The Ways We Fit Together [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audrey's POV, Multi, No active Troubles, PWP, Post-Troubles, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: This is like maybe 90% smut, 9% fluff and 1% angst.I always mean to write more stuff from Audrey’s point of view, but it often seems to elude me for some reason. This time I actually managed it.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: The Ways We Fit Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908601
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	The Different Ways They Touch Me

Sometimes Audrey had her doubts. This thing with her and Duke and Nathan was so new, sometimes she wondered if they could really make it work. After all that they had been through with the Troubles, could they actually expect a happy ending? Could they really be that lucky? Her doubts came to her in odd moments when she was alone, when the irritations of the day got too much, or when the affects of the Troubles on the town weighed too heavy on her shoulders.

But she never found reason to doubt anything when they were in bed together, the three of them. Even as they were still learning each other, even as they were still finding their way together - still it was obvious that they fit. It was obvious it was meant to be.

-

Audrey pulled out of her kiss with Duke and looked down at him lying on the bed underneath her. His hair was getting long again, fanned out around his face in a dark tangle against the sheets. The way he looked up at her was almost too much - such love and longing on his face, how could she ever have doubted this was a good idea? 

The reason she had sat up was to take her bra off, but Nathan was behind her and got there first, slipping the straps from her shoulders and pulling it away from her skin, Duke watching with a rapt expression on his face. Audrey might have leant back down to kiss it from him, but Nathan curved his hands around her, cupping her breasts in his strong figures and she relaxed back into the touch. She had always loved his hands, ever since she shut his fingers in the bronco door by mistake, ever grateful that had not done any lasting damage. She looked down at herself, or rather at his beautiful hands against her skin. He pushed upwards slowly and squeezed gently, just the right amount of pressure; that soft, close feeling that felt like nothing else. She let out a contented moan and relaxed back against him - he must be kneeling behind her, straddling Duke’s legs, and he took her weight with ease. He dotted a kiss on her neck, looking down at his hands as well, curling his fingertips a little bit more.

And then Duke was there too, sitting up to add his hands to Nathan’s and leaning forward to press his tongue to her nipple as well, the soft, insistent wetness a whole new kind of pleasure. Duke’s palm pressed against her other nipple, pushing against her so that she was held tight between them in the most wonderful kind of pressure. The fingers of his other hand danced around her skin where his lips were pressed against her; the gentlest sucking, the softest scraping of teeth. She loved the way Duke touched her; she loved the way they both did, and the fact they touched her in such different ways. They were both confident and hesistant in their own different styles; Nathan sometimes hesitant to be able to touch her at all - as though he could hardly believe she were real - but once he did, unlikely to let go. He pressed solidly against her, an intensity to it, the need and the fear that he could have lost her evident in every movement. In contrast, Duke never hesitated to start touching her, but sometimes they were fleeting touches, his fingers dancing lightly over her skin for just a moment before pulling away. Duke’s hesitation was a kind of disbelief that he was allowed, or an assumption he might not get away with it for long. They had their own doubts as well, she supposed, and she could hardly blame them for that. But they both pushed past their doubts as she did - the effort was worth it and when the three of them were together, the doubts faded away to insignificance.

Duke pulled away to look up at her, and she felt his breath on her wet skin as he talked. “Are you someone who can come just from this?” he asked fingers tightening around her breast as he spoke to let her know what he meant.

She felt the surprise in Nathan’s face at her shoulder. “That’s a thing?” he asked.

“Yep,” said Duke with a grin. “Sometimes. For some people.”

“Don’t think I’m one of them,” Audrey replied. 

Duke blew on her nipple, watched in awe as it hardened and then lightly swiped the pad of his finger across it, as though wiping away a spec of dust. Audrey choked out a moan and bit her lip, head thrown back against Nathan’s shoulder again, eyes closed the better to concentrate on the sensations. “You’re welcome to try though,” she added.

She felt the both of them grin. Duke sucked a warm wet kiss against her skin and then moved his attentions to her other breast. Nathan pressed a soft kiss against her neck, and moved his thumb to run it over the wet skin Duke had left behind. That alone was nearly enough to undo her completely - the two of them working together; Nathan’s finger smearing Duke’s kisses over her skin. She moaned and reached out to hold on to something, finding Nathan’s thighs as he pushed closer to her, opening his legs around the both of them. She felt the head of his cock brush against the small of her back. Doubts? What doubts? She was the luckiest woman in the world.

Their attentions left her breathless, needy, floating on a cloud of ecstasy with no direction to it. They squeezed and stroked and pressed and pushed and flicked. Duke kissed and sucked, flicked his tongue and gently scraped his teeth. Nathan turned her face gently to one side so they could kiss over her shoulder. She panted and moaned and gasped and cursed and told them how amazing it felt. She could almost have stayed there in between them like that forever, but after a while she wanted more; she wanted something that would take her somewhere.

She reached out and grabbed the first free hand she found; Duke’s she realised as she guided it down her body and into her underwear. His fingers pushed down over her, brushing her clit and carrying on down to push around and up inside her. She wanted to tell him ‘gently, softly’ but her mouth didn’t want to co-operate, and in any case she didn’t need to. She never needed to, he read her so well.

Nathan moved a hand away from her breast and she moaned a protest until she realised what he was doing; between the two of them they laid her out gently on her back on the bed, pulled her underwear from her and positioned themselves either side. She stretched her arms out around them and felt both of their mouths against her breasts, tongues against nipples, and both of their hands make their way down her body, Duke’s finding his way back to where he’d been and Nathan’s joining a moment later. 

Their fingertips slid together over slick folded skin, first one finding her clit and then the other, looking for a rhythm, trying to find their place together. She was wet enough they slid easily over each other’s skin as well as hers, but even so it was bumpy, awkward for a while, the two of them struggling to find room together. Audrey didn’t care; just the concept alone was enough to make her heart thump - the two of them, touching her together, their fingers running over each other as well. Her hips stuttered automatically and she felt the both of them smile against her skin.

Their tongues both flicked against her nipples at the same time, leaving her to entertain brief thoughts of them reading each other’s minds. Duke’s fingers pushed inside her and Nathan’s found her clit and she whined. It was so much, it was everything, but somehow it still wasn’t enough. They moved again, switched round; Nathan’s solid fingers pushing determinedly inside her, Duke’s elegant ones playing softly over her clit. She moaned, deep and long - that was what she had been looking for. “Yes,” she told them. “Like that, god like that.”

They moaned together against her breasts, hot breath spilling over her, kisses sending shivers of pleasure all across her skin. Nathan’s fingers pulsed deeper inside of her, his thumb pressed tight against her and reaching up through her folds to where Duke’s fingers danced over her clit, the pressure just right until suddenly it was nowhere near enough and she was about to tell him but he knew. Somehow Duke always knew (Had she whined? she wondered. She was long past paying any attention to what she sounded like.) and he pressed tighter, shifted into a faster rhythm, gave her just what she wanted. She reached her hands around their backs, clinging on tightly as though she might otherwise fly away, for that was almost what it felt like.

And between fingers and fingertips, and tongues and lips, and the feel of their backs under her hands, every inch of her skin was tingling; she could feel the pleasure right down to her toes, that hadn’t even been touched. Even before she came the pleasure was waves of ecstasy flowing through her, pulsing out from her body to her skin and back again. And then, Duke’s finger caught her clit one more time in just the right way, Nathan pushed his hand closer inside her in perfect sync with it, Duke reached his other hand to squeeze her breast as Nathan scraped his teeth gently - so, so gently - over her other nipple and everything crashed together inside her at once. She heard distant screams that she supposed must be hers as she clung tight to their shoulders, fingers clenching, toes curling and hips stuttering wildly in their hands.

For a moment the world was nothing but fading waves of pleasure and the vague awareness of her boys moving around her. When she opened her eyes she saw them kneeling above her, licking each other’s hands clean and she let out a choked little moan at the sight. They grinned, a sign they’d heard her, but kept their attention on each other for a few moments longer until they were done. As they let each other go and turned to her she noticed the marks on their shoulders - four long scratch marks over their shoulder blade; the impact of her pleasure. “Oh god I’m sorry,” she said, reaching out gingerly to touch them. “I hurt you.”

“Audrey,” Duke said, voice earnest and full of arousal as he looked at her. “You really didn’t.”

They checked out the marks anyway, looking at each other’s and Audrey looking at both of them, relieved to find they weren’t deep. 

“Hope they scar,” said Nathan forcefully, unlikely though that seemed. “Mark us as yours.”

Audrey didn’t know what to say to that, though judging from the look on Duke’s face he liked the idea. There must be a better way to do that, Audrey thought, but now was not the time to debate practicalities. The men were still kneeling on the bed, facing each other, breathing deeply with their arousal. Audrey shifted back until she could lean against the headboard.

“What next?” Duke asked and they both turned to look at her.

She tried not to let her surprise show. “Well, if you want my suggestion, I love the way you touch each other. I love your hands,” she added.

“Hands?” asked Duke, evidently having expected her to pick up on some other aspect of the sight before her.

Audrey laughed. “You both have gorgeous hands,” she told them. “Even apart from what … what they just …” she closed her eyes for a moment, reliving the feel of them touching her, even as her skin still pulsed with the effects of it.

“We did that,” Duke said to Nathan, sounding smug.

“Made her speechless,” Nathan agreed, sounding equally as proud.

“I like your hands too, for the record,” Duke said to him.

Nathan stretched out his fingers in front of him, as though looking for the source of the interest. Then reached out to softly touch Duke’s cheek. “These hands?” he asked, voice low enough to be a whisper. Duke nodded and Audrey watched the look that passed between them. It was so intense; there was something going on there, she thought, something she would never understand, something linked to their history together, all the years they had known each other before she had arrived on the scene. She didn’t begrudge them that; she loved it. She loved that they had found their way back from the antagonism and the arguments, and she loved the fact that they had let her in, had let her join them; wanted her there with them. And she also loved the beautiful sight before her as Nathan leant forward to kiss Duke. She let out a happy little sigh and thought she saw them smile through the kiss at the sound.

“Any requests Audrey?” Duke asked when they eventually pulled apart. “Anything you want to see?”

She shook her head, even though their eyes were fixed on each other. “Just the two of you enjoying each other,” she told them.

As they kissed again Nathan pushed his fingers through Duke’s hair and Duke ran his hand down Nathan’s back to his ass, pulling them closer together. He shifted his knees forward as well until their hips were pressed tight against each other, cocks pressing into each other’s skin. “Keep that up ‘m not gonna last long,” Nathan said in a muttered warning against Duke’s mouth.

“You think I am?” asked Duke, earning a groan from Nathan, a groan of want and need and desire.

They pressed their bodies close as they kissed, hips pulsing together, Audrey wondering what that felt like. They ran their hands all over each other from shoulders to arms to hands to ribs to hips to ass. There was a noise then, a soft low whine from the back of someone’s throat (she couldn’t tell which of them it had been - possibly even both), and together as though on instinct they moved their hands round between them.

“I don’t think this is a day for teasing,” Audrey said, voice soft and low - a mere suggstion. “Show me what you can do to each other, show me your hands around each other as you come.”

She wasn’t sure if they’d even heard her, but they seemed to agree with the sentiment, taking hold of each other’s cocks as they kissed. Nathan grabbed hold of Duke’s hip as though to steady himself, and Duke gripped Nathan’s thigh where his arm wouldn’t be in the way of Audrey’s view. They moved their hands, faster and faster, and Audrey watched fascinated. She saw their bodies tense and their kisses grow more distracted until they couldn’t concentrate on the movement any longer and gave up, pressing their foreheads together instead.

Audrey heard them muttering to each other, though she couldn’t make out if there was anything coherent to it, or just mumbled curses and exclamations of pleasure. She heard only isolated words; … god … fuck … want … Nate … good … Duke … fuck … more … god … can’t … soon … fuck … love. And then within moments of each other they came and Audrey watched the movement of their hands, the stutter of their hips, when they let go, the way they returned to their kiss.

As they pulled apart she passed them tissues to clean up, and then they were curling up either side of her. She pulled the covers over them and felt their bodies and arms rest against her; warm and heavy and soft.

“For all that you are both mine, I love that you belong to each other as well,” she told them. 

“Mmmm,” Nathan snuggled against her shoulder. “All of us,” he mumbled, sounding sleepy.

“It’s the three of us Audrey, you know that,” said Duke. He said it with such certainty and simplicity that she could not help but believe him.

“The three of us,” she agreed, and curled her fingers in his as she drifted off to sleep, her doubts left far behind.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're glad you did, I would love to hear what you liked, or why you liked it, or just to hear from you in general - any form of positive comment is always very welcome :)


End file.
